


Allurement 2 - Tempt

by whiteroses77



Series: Allurement [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark returns to Gotham on another mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allurement 2 - Tempt

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the Allurement series. Set in the second half of season 7.

TITLE: Tempt  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 2472  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark returns to Gotham on another mission.  
Authors note: Second in the Allurement series. Set in the second half of season 7.

~*~

Clark returned to the Daily Planet in hope that his friend Chloe had found a lead on Brainiac. The Kryptonian Artificial Intelligence had reappeared in his life and was causing havoc as usual. First putting Lana into a trancelike state of awareness and then trying to use time-travel to unravel his very existence. Clark had no idea what he was going to do when he found it, it had already reformed itself once after Clark had thought he had gotten rid of it just before General Zod had banished him to the Phantom Zone almost two years ago.

But he had to try something.

He approached Chloe at her desk, he smiled hopefully. “Have you found anything, Chloe?”

Chloe turned and frowned sympathetically, “Not yet, Clark, I wish there was something else I could do. There’s no sign of Brainiac anywhere.”

“We can’t give up, Chloe, we have to find it; we have to save Lana.” Clark reminded her.

“Lana’s one of my best friends, Clark, I want to save her as much as you do but I’ve been at this computer screen for what feels like days…” Chloe sighed.

“I can’t give up…”

Chloe gave him a small smile, “I know how much Lana means to you Clark but...”

Clark shook his head in annoyance, “Chloe, I do care about Lana but this is bigger than just Lana. Brainiac needs to be stopped he’s dangerous. And hopefully, when he is, Lana will be alright too.”

Chloe frowned up at him, “Are you alright, Clark?”

Sometimes people were exasperating, if he acted on his emotions he was wrong for not looking at the larger picture, and when he was pragmatic they thought he was heartless; like he was some sort of alien, Clark chuckled darkly to himself.

“I’m fine, Chloe, I just want to get this over with.”

Chloe smiled sadly at him, “We will save her, Clark.”

Clark sighed, he did really care about Lana, she was his first love after all; and he’ll always be there for her, but lately trying to be in a romantic relationship with her was more effort than it was worth. A series of disasters showing him the cracks in their relationship, cracks he knew he couldn’t ignore forever.

Clark smiled reassuringly at Chloe, “Of course, we will, Chloe. I’ll tell you what, I’ll go and get you some coffee and a muffin and you can recheck the globe for any power drains again.”

Chloe gave him an overly cheerful smile and Clark went to get Chloe her energy restoring supplies and left her to it. Chloe really did seem to relish her computer go-to girl role or as she liked to call herself his sidekick. Since she found out his secret, she had really thrown herself into helping him save people and as long as Chloe was happy, Clark was going to leave her to it!

Minutes later, Clark re-entered the Planet basement, Chloe looked up, “Clark, I think I’ve found Brainiac, there was a power fluctuation at the Department of Water and Power sub-station in downtown Gotham.”

Clark quickly put down his tray and nodded, “Thanks, Chloe.” 

He then blurred to downtown Gotham.

~*~

He arrived to find the streets of Gotham in darkness. He approached the sub-station; Brainiac was nowhere in sight. Then there was a movement in the darkness. “Hello?” Clark called out. He knew it couldn’t be Brainiac; the AI wouldn’t be hiding in the shadows especially after a recharge of energy.

Clark scanned the area and then he stretched out his hearing. He heard a heartbeat, it was strong and steady, no signs of anxiety. That ruled out Brainiac but it also ruled out any victims Brainiac might have come across. “I know you’re there.” he told the darkness.

A gravelly voice answered, “What are you doing here? What do you know about the blackout?”

Whoever this man was he might have seen something he could use to find Brainiac, “I’m searching for a man; I think he is responsible for the loss of power.”

The voice returned, “Is he dangerous other than causing chaos?”

“Actually, he is, have you seen anyone around here?”  
   
“You have been searching for this man but he always sees you coming?”

Clark didn’t want to admit it but it was true. “Yes, he does.”

“Are you surprised when you are wearing such bright colours?” the voice came again. Then a flashlight was switched on and pointed directly at Clark.

Clark looked down at his bright blue t-shirt and jeans and snickered, “I don’t think my clothes have anything to do with it.”

“What happened to the black leather you were wearing last time you were in Gotham?”

Clark tilted his head quizzically, “Last time I was in Gotham?”

“Yes, you were so fucking hot in it.”

Clark smiled knowingly into the darkness, “So, you liked the leather then, Bruce?”

“You could say that.” Bruce said as he came into the circle of the flashlight glare. He was the one wearing black leather this time. And Clark had to admit he did look really, sexy in it.

Clark felt the pull of attraction seize him as soon as he saw that gorgeous face again; he had to hold himself back when Bruce started to talk business. “So you’re still tracking killers?” Bruce inquired.

Clark nodded, “Still trying to help people, yes.”

“So what is this one’s M.O?”

Clark bowed his head, “At the moment, it’s just trying to kill me.”

Clark noticed Bruce’s eyes narrow when he used the word ‘it’ to describe the killer but he said instead, “You been pissing off killers, Clark?”

Clark smirked, “Yeah and it becoming a bad habit.”

Bruce half-smiled, “It’s a hell of a lot of fun though.”

Clark looked at the sub-station, “Do you know how to fix this thing?”

Bruce replied, “Actually I do, however, I haven’t got the correct tools with me.”

Clark smiled, “Maybe you should think about finding a way to carry some tools with you.”

Bruce nodded thoughtfully, “I’ll have to think about that. In the meantime I think we should leave and let the DWP do their job.”

~*~

Clark and Bruce strolled down the streets of downtown Gotham both were quiet. The last time they had met, they had not shared anything personal with each other. Well, apart from the best sex, either of them had ever had. And from Clark’s side of things just over a year hadn’t wilted his desire for Bruce.

He hadn’t really dwelt on that incredible night, when both he and Bruce had separately tracked a killer that used sex as a weapon and end up in bed together instead. Although, at those times when Lana wanted sex and he was too worried about accidently hurting her, his mind had drifted to that night where, by letting Bruce have control Clark had been able to let go and enjoy himself.

Clark gazed at Bruce, although, he appeared to be casually walking down a street, he was taking everything in, as if he was one with the night.

Finally, Bruce spoke, “Do you need any help with this killer?”

Clark would have loved to say yes, but truthfully, without the knowledge of Brainiac’s origins, there wasn’t much a human could do about it, and Clark wasn’t willing to put Bruce in danger. But also he didn’t want ruin this thing with Bruce by bringing his secret into it.

“No, I think I can handle it.”

“This is my city…”

“It’s probably already gone now; it just needed a source to recharge.”

Bruce’s eyebrow rose in query. “What kind of killer needs to recharge using electricity?”

“The kind of killer that you will never have come across before, and for your sake I hope you never do.” Clark asserted.

“Nevertheless, you know how to stop it though?”

Clark bowed his head, “Not exactly.”

Bruce snorted, “How the hell do you survive tracking down killers without ever having a thought out plan?”

Clark smirked, “I always seem to manage.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “You need someone who knows how to strategic plan, maybe a partner.”

“Is that an offer?”

Bruce grimaced, “As I told you before Gotham is where I belong I can’t leave her unprotected.”

“And I can’t stay.” Clark said forlornly.

Bruce stopped walking, “I presume you will be leaving soon.”

Clark met Bruce’s gaze, “Yeah, there’s no reason for me to still be here.”

Bruce’s eyes swept Clark’s body, he reached out and grasped Clark’s wrist and pulled him towards a dark alley.

~*~

Bruce pushed Clark against a wall and covered his mouth with his and Clark whimpered.

Technically, Clark knew he shouldn’t be doing this, before Brainiac attacked Lana, Clark had been trying to give them another chance after she slept with a Phantom Zone escapee pretending to be him. He could try to rationalize this by using tit for tat as an excuse; she slept with someone else so he could. But truthfully, he wasn’t sure if he could have denied Bruce even if he and Lana had been happy together.

Clark ran his fingers through Bruce’s dark hair, grasped a handful, and returned the kiss passionately. Bruce groaned into Clark’s mouth and spread his hand over Clark’s crotch and squeezed, Clark moaned, “Hmm, god, yeah, I’ve missed this!”

Bruce moved down to Clark’s throat and sucked there, “Hmm, so have I!”

After a few moments, Clark pushed Bruce away, he met Bruce’s needy look with a sly smile. He then reached out to Bruce’s crotch and felt the hardness there. Bruce groaned and pushed against his palm. Clark released Bruce from his leather pants and stroked him out. Clark licked his palm and returned to Bruce’s cock, Bruce just watched him, his gaze flicking from Clark’s hand on his cock to Clark’s face.

Bruce leaned in and kissed Clark deeply and then spun Clark around and Clark braced his arms against the brick wall. He felt Bruce close in behind him and whisper as he pulled up Clark’s t-shirt and unfastened his jeans, “Do you know how many times I’ve dreamt about that night, about this?”

As Bruce massaged his ass, Clark tried to give himself a quick stroke but a strong hand grabbed his wrist and returned it to the wall. Clark remembered last time how Bruce had ‘restrained’ him during the sex and it just made him harder. He moaned lowly.

Clark closed his eyes as Bruce spread his cheeks; he jumped in surprise when a cold slick finger breached him. A reassuring hand stroked his back, “Is everything, okay?” Bruce asked.

Clark chuckled and wiggled against the finger, “I just wasn’t expecting you to have lube with you.”

His dark voice murmured, “Well, after a night a year ago, when having lube would have made things easier I try to make sure I’ve got some with me just in case.”

Clark pushed back against the finger and Bruce started thrusting, Clark laughed a sigh, “Do you do this often then?”

Bruce’s soft lips kissed the back of his neck, “I meant just in case I ever met you again.” Bruce pushed another finger inside and carried on thrusting. Clark moaned again and shifted his stance and his jeans fell all the way to his ankles.

“Shit, Bruce, more please!” Clark begged.

“Fuck, Clark!” Bruce gritted out.

Then Bruce removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock and Clark whined; the last time this had happened was while he was relaxed under a Zoner’s toxin. Now it felt much more real, he could feel every inch as it breached him. Bruce was muttering, “Shit, you feel so good, so fucking good.”

Clark’s hand almost made it to his cock this time but Bruce demanded, “Put your damn hands back on that wall, I won’t tell you again!”

Clark whimpered and did as he was told. Bruce’s hands gripped Clark’s hips and Bruce started to thrust into him. “Oh, god, yes, Bruce!”

Bruce pushed down on Clark’s upper-back and Clark got the message and arched into the thrusts. Bruce moaned and speeded up. Clark cried out as Bruce grazed his prostate and Clark looked down between his arms and watched as his cock dripped pre-come onto ground between his feet.

Clark raised his head and glanced down the alley, he suddenly realized the streetlights were back on. He panted, “I guess the Gotham DWP knows how to turn things on as well.”

Bruce groaned loudly, and changed position so he was hitting his prostate every time. Clark whimpered, “Fuck” every time. Until they heard voices close by and then a wolf-whistle, Clark turned to see a crowd of revellers on their way home passing the alley entrance, one shouted “Get a room!” Bruce stilled behind him but Clark was too far gone to care.

“Please don’t stop, please, Bruce!”

“What about the people, Clark?” Bruce asked.

“Shit, Bruce, I don’t care just fuck me!” Clark begged.

When Bruce resumed Clark pushed back for it and Bruce took him with long, slow thrusts that had Clark panting. Clark watched as one by one the revellers carried on their journey until only one was left, Clark met his gaze until the guy muttered, “Fucking fags!” and then he left as well. Clark didn’t care what names they were called; all he knew was how close to coming he was.

Bruce sped up again, wrapped his fist around Clark’s cock, and jerked him off. Clark groaned, “Yes, yes I’m coming yes!”

Bruce stroked him through it, and then carried on thrusting into Clark until he moaned he was coming too. When Bruce withdrew Clark demanded, “What the hell are you doing?”

Bruce panted, “I don’t want to make a mess…”

“I don’t care about a mess now give it back.” Clark demanded.

Bruce re-entered him, rested his head against Clark’s back, and thrust until he came in Clark’s ass.  
  
When he withdrew again, Clark turned around and they both refastened their pants.

Bruce kissed him. “You are remarkable.".

Clark smiled and they just held each other’s gaze.

Clark’s cell phone ringing, interrupted the quiet moment. Bruce glanced at the phone, “You have to leave?”

Clark nodded, “Yeah, I do. I guess this is goodbye then.” Clark leaned in and kissed Bruce softly.

Bruce held his gaze, “Goodbye... again?”

Clark shrugged and grinned and then he left the alley. He headed back home; he really needed a shower before he went to see Chloe again.

The end  



End file.
